What if I changed things ?
by Angelica R
Summary: [Sequel to It changes nothing & based on the 7x10 ending] : Mini-fic. Drizella finally saw Gothel's real face. Her and her mother will be forced to work together to escape, save Anastasia and wake up Lucy too. And maybe that Drizella will be able to try to fix what she broke between her and Regina. StepQueen. Curious Archer & Glass Believer evoked. Light Rebel Hook.
1. Part 1 : I find you after I lost you

What if I changed things ?

[Sequel to _It changes nothing_ & based on the 7x10 ending] : Mini-fic. Drizella finally saw Gothel's real face. Her and her mother will be forced to work together to escape, save Anastasia and wake up Lucy too. And maybe that Drizella will be able to try to fix what she broke between her and Regina. StepQueen. Curious Archer & Glass Believer evoked. Light Rebel Hook.

Part 1 : I find you after I lost you.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot._

Here was the one and only thought which was now crossing Drizella's head, who still wasn't realizing that yes, Gothel _betrayed_ her.

And she couldn't believe either that she succeeded to be fooled by this witch, and that she really trusted her, and that she did believe that she mattered for her in some way.

Because, clearly, it wasn't the case, and it never was.

Her mother acted with cruelty with her, right, but at least, at no moment she made her think she was the good one.

Rapunzel – just as Drizella – knew that she was not someone good, she had conscious of it, she was a bad mother for Drizella.

But she didn't want to do the same thing with Anastasia, it was the reason why she wanted to escape from this well, this _upside_ _down_ _tower_ , in which Gothel locked her up again, in this new prison, and she swore she would make her pay.

She would just have wanted Drizella to never trust _her_ , the monster of the story, the one who took her away from her family, the one who destroyed everything, and who was surely the reason why she was now so far from Drizella.

And suddenly, she realized her daughter may not knew everything that happened, everything this terrible witch made her live, all these years ago, she may not even knew the story of the tower.

After all, she never succeeded to tell anything about it to anyone, not even to Marcus or Anastasia.

She never told her daughter what Gothel did to her, even if Drizella knew the reason why she had been far from them for years. She didn't even know it was _Gothel_ who did this.

Her daughter who was now lying on the ground, and who was _crying_.

Her daughter, Drizella, her little daughter who became a woman, and that she tried to break, as Gothel broke her, or maybe it was just Anastasia's disappearance which was the cause of all of this, or maybe it was just her own darkness.

And then, as she was seeing Drizella, just there, in front of her, she shivered.

In her mind, she was seeing again a little girl, _her_ little girl, _her child_ , and she understood how much she was wrong, all those years ago.

All of this was her fault.

 _I am sorry Drizella… I am so sorry._

It had been since already some hours that she was here, and she had time to think. Gothel stole her freedom from her for six years, she made her ruin Cecilia's life, who was an innocent woman, and she stole her second daughter from her, making her fall into darkness, and she just stole her first daughter from her.

She was not going to let Drizella be again miserable, especially as Gothel just betrayed her.

Her daughter was not innocent, it was true, but compared to her, she was, she was someone good. And it was _her_ fault, if her little girl was now broken, in pieces, _twisted._

 _Lost_.

Gothel was the one who changed her poor little girl, and _yes_ , Drizella decided this, she decided to do evil things, but all of this began with _her_.

Her, her mother, the monster, the indifferent.

She looked at Drizella, who still couldn't realize what just happened, and who put her legs under her chest. She was now sitting down on the ground, still crying, as her sobs were becoming even more violent.

She betrayed Regina, she let her down, she cursed her, she cursed all the other.

She destroyed the life of the woman she loved, and it was breaking her heart.

She poisoned Henry. And she broke her step-sister's happiness, while this woman never harmed her.

She separated Lucy from her father, Alice from hers, too, she separated Henry and Ella, Tiana and Hook, Alice and Robyn.

 _She was a monster._

Just as the woman in front of her.

But maybe that Rapunzel Tremaine was less awful than the woman who let her fall in this damn well, and who took her sister from her… _Oh my god, Ana !_

Rapidly, not even thinking about it more, she stand up, and this brusque move surprised Lady Tremaine, who had a movement of surprise.

"Ana, she whispered with horror. Oh no, what did I just do… What does she think of me now, oh no, that can't be true, I tried to take her magic from her, what kind of person does it exactly ? I must be the worst sister in the world..."

She began to cry again, and had Rapunzel not been sure that her daughter's reaction wouldn't have been positive, she would have surely tried to embrace her in her arms.

"Drizella, calm down, Lady Tremaine said with a voice that, she hoped, was not that sharp or authoritarian, this is not…"

Then, she bite her lip, stopping herself, knowing that if she continued talking, she would do even more damages, if it was possible.

Something like : _This is not how a princess behaves._

Or maybe : _This is not how I raised you._

Or even : _This is not by being that pathetic that you will succeed to do anything._

But she couldn't, she _shouldn't._ Herdaughter who suffered enough, just as herself, she didn't have to add things to this.

And maybe that it was time for her to fix her mistakes, just as Drizella had to fix hers.

After all, now, they were in the same chore.

They just had to help each other.


	2. Part 2 : Anger and forgiveness

Part 2 : Anger and forgiveness.

She continued her sentence, changing it a little.

"This is not by panicking that you… that _we_ will find a way to escape."

Drizella burst into laughter.

"Because you really think that I want to _help_ you _mother ?_ Iftheansweris yes _,_ then _,_ well, you're so wrong.

\- Listen to me… you and I, we are not in good terms (Rapunzel knew it, she surely won the price of the euphemism of the year), but we have a common enemy and a common purpose. Gothel, on one side, Anastasia, on the other. I know you hate me, and this curse is a proof of this, you and her, you're the one who cast it, I know it now.

\- What do you propose ? Her daughter asked her, seeming to be still bitter.

\- We have to get out of this well, and then, we have to go after Anastasia, and with the two of us, we will be able to make her flee Gothel as fast as possible, and we will make her go away from her."

Drizella had an ironic smile, and she nodded her head in a sarcastic air.

"And then what, mother ? Just it ? We become allies, we work together, and then, nothing ? I don't want to be egocentric, mother, but tell me, when do we talk about it, about my pain ? About you did to me ?

\- Drizella, you're angry against me, and I understand it, but we don't have time for this. We will do this later, I promise. We have to save Anastasia _now_ , she is with Gothel, and she is in danger, and I don't even want to imagine what Gothel can be doing to her.

\- You see, I was for years with this woman, and I am still fine."

Her mother looked a long time at her, seeing the truth, and realizing what Drizella was desperately trying to hide from her. That she still was the little girl who just wanted her mother's love, even if she couldn't admit it.

And her mother's heart, which was for so long locked up to Drizella, just focused on Anastasia (but Ana was _fine_ , she was awake, and yes, Lucy was asleep, and she was maybe going to die, but her daughter was fine, and _this_ , it mattered more than the rest. To know that her older daughter, her little heroine, was fine. Now, it was time for her to take care of Drizella.) then was broken.

 _Again Drizella, I am sorry_.

But she still couldn't say all the words which could have changed everything some years ago, and which would have allowed her daughter not to fall, the words she was so _desperately_ waiting for since all this time, even still today.

Except that they never came.

And this, Drizella, it still didn't surprise her.

"No Drizella, her mother answered her, and for the first time, the young woman saw another emotion toward her, another than just disdain, you're certainly not fine. And this is my fault."

But it was not enough, and Drizella sent another look of despise to her mother.

"Tell me, _mom_ (ithad been since years that she didn't call her this way, and it hurt Rapunzel even more), do you know how it feel ? To be forced to shut up _for years_ ? To tell nothing ? To let your head down, being afraid of saying or doing something wrong, something which would not be _appropriate_ ? Do you know how it feel to know that you're nothing, that you're not enough, that you will _never_ be enough ?

\- Drizella, please… her mother implored her. Think about Ana.

\- Don't worry, mother. She is fine, I am sure of it. Gothel needs her, she won't kill her. About what she is going to do to her, well… As she saw the light of fear in her mother's eyes, she smiled again, despite her tears. You see ? Again, you just want to take care of Anastasia. Your _precious_ daughter. So precious and perfect, that she made you forget that you had another daughter. It was not a problem for you, right, when I left with Gothel ?

\- Of course it was ! Rapunzel roared, and, for the first time since years, her mask seemed to really break, facing her daughter. What do you think ? That I felt nothing when I saw my worst enemy, the one who once destroyed my life, do the same thing with my other daughter ? That she was going to take her from me, and change her, and turn her into someone like her ? Of course it hurt me Drizella ! But I already lost you at this time, because of myself, and it was too late ! I didn't fight for you at this time, Drizella, and I am so sorry of this.

\- Really mother ? Drizella asked her, and it seemed like she really wanted to believe it. Or, is it just because you want to be able to find Anastasia ?

\- You're my daughter Drizella, and _I_ _love_ _you_. So, go on, talk to me, tell me what you never could tell me."

Drizella nodded her head, and she wiped her tears, thinking about what could have been good for her, there, in the Enchanted Forest.

Yes, there was _one_ _thing_ she never could tell her mother, and by the way, she couldn't say a lot of things, as her mother was right. They had to go and save Anastasia.

" _I like women !_ She screamed with a strong voice to her mother, who was surprised. Oh, and before you tell anything, I was happy, in the Enchanted Forest, for a time. With _Regina_."

And, with the way she was telling it, it looked like she was a rebellious little girl who just wanted to shock her mother, and Rapunzel couldn't help finding it adorable, in a way.

Oh, and this revelation did nothing to her, of course.

She finally dared taking her daughter in her arms, and, if Drizella was uncertain first, she then answered to the embrace, while Rapunzel was smiling.

And, now that Ana was awake, she was finally able to find the words to comfort Drizella.

"It doesn't matter. You will always be my daughter. I love you Drizella, and I am sorry for everything I did to you."

And it was like the wound Drizella had in her since years was beginning to heal a little, finally.

"Thanks mom, she whispered, crying."

But this time, these tears were full of relief.


	3. Part 3 : Family and reunion

Part 3 : Family and reunion.

After they left the well, to find Anastasia and Gothel was not really long. And, when she saw again her daughter, here, in front of her, alive, Rapunzel couldn't help but smile.

Gothel started, and then let a wicked smile appear on her lips.

"You ? My dear Rapunzel… What are you doing here ?

\- I came here to get my daughter back, to take her away from you, I will do what I didn't do for Drizella. I will fight for my family."

Gothel had a grin. Anastasia was here, just next to her, and it looked like she didn't completely understand the situation.

"Mom ? Drizella ? What's happening ?

\- Don't worry my dear, everything is alright. I am here now, and everything will be alright. You have to come with us, this woman, Gothel, she is _evil_.

\- Oh, because you're not ? The witch mocked her.

\- Of course she is, Drizella replied, taking her mother's defense for the first time. Just as I am. Because of you. And you're worst than her, Gothel, now, I know it. Ana, I'm sorry that I tried to take your powers, sincerely, I am sorry I told you I hated you, because it's not the case. This is not your fault if mom became that bad, this is her fault.

\- What happened while I was asleep ? What… what happened to you ?

\- As moving as this familial reunion can be, Gothel interrupted them, Anastasia and I, we have to leave as fast as possible. Remember, she told to the young adolescent, taking her hand to force her to follow her, we have to wake up our sisters.

\- NO ! Anastasia exclaimed with force, rebelling against her for the first time since she woke up. Leaving Gothel's grip, she walked away from her, her magic activating itself then, again, making a light of fear appear in the eyes of the other witch. I want to stay with my mother and my sister.

\- You're not serious, Gothel told her, trying to be less scared than she really was. This is not your place.

\- Of course it is ! The young witch claimed. _This is my family_. Why would I want to go with you exactly ?"

Then, definitely walking away from her, she went into her mother's arms, who welcomed her with relief.

"Ana, my dear, I missed you so much… I am so sorry I didn't protect you from this witch. And, seeing Drizella's hurt look, she understood that she just couldn't do the same mistakes again, and she put her other daughter into the embrace. I am sorry, for both of you. I am sorry I was not the mother that you both deserve to have."

When Gothel tried to take Anastasia back, the young woman just turned back, and she sent her against the wall, allowing her head to meet this one.

Some minutes passed, during which the mother and the two sisters found each other back again, after all these years.

"What do we do of her now ? Drizella asked her.

\- This woman is dangerous, and she has to be locked up. I don't think we can really put her into prison, but we just can't let her be free."

Taking the famous bracelets, Drizella walked into the direction of her former mentor, and she put one of the two pair of the bracelets on her wrists, taking the other for her.

"Drizella, what are you doing ? Her mother asked her.

\- I am stopping her, definitely, and I am doing to her what _she_ did to me. I will take her magic from her."

Rapunzel had a smile, came closer to her daughter, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's a very good idea my darling, she said. I am proud of you."

It was nothing, of course, what Drizella was going to do, but Rapunzel was now conscious of the fact that she had to make a lot of efforts to fix her broken relationship with her daughter.

And to show to this one that she mattered for her.

This one looked at her with emotion, and she smiled to her.

"Thanks mom."

As the transfer of magic was being done, Lady Tremaine then took again her two daughters in her arms.

And she began to smile, seeing the other witch, her enemy, her _persecutor_ , still unconscious and lying on the ground.

 _You lost Gothel._

 _You couldn't destroy us._

 _And I will never again let one of my daughters think that she doesn't worth that someone fights for her._

She thought again about the one who was supposed to be her other daughter, Ella, and she internally sighed.

She had some much things she had to be forgiven for…

 _§§§§_

Thethree women came back to the towers of Victoria's enterprise, and they locked up the witch in one of the unoccupied offices of the tower.

"I think detective Rogers won't really be satisfied of what happened, if he learns that you kidnapped _again_ Eloise Gardener, Drizella said, grimacing.

\- We have to regularize the thing, you're right…. The problem is that she legally committed no crime...

\- She tried to kidnap Ana… You, you would not be considered as a believable witness, as you did kidnap her before, but me and detective Weaver, we can give a testimony, if it has to be done. And Ana can too. The adolescent nodded her head, approving.

\- Yes, you had no problem to do this against me, Rapunzel said, bitter, but smiling either. But after all, I deserved it.

\- Yes, it's true…

\- I will call detective Weaver as fast as possible.

\- Well, does he remember ? Is Rumplestiltskin awake ?

\- Yes. When you and Gothel came, him and I, we were trying to determine if Anastasia was the Guardian or not. And if she could wake up Lucy."

Drizella then had a light smile.

"So, it's true… she whispered, pensive.

\- What ?

\- You're really trying to change, and to fix your mistakes. I guess it's better now than never.

\- And I guess too that there will be time before you forgive me."

Drizella nodded her head.

"Right. But this is not about me, not right now. While you call for Rumplestiltskin, Ana and I, we have to go in a secure place, where someone is awake…. someone _I_ woke up.

\- Who ? Anastasia asked, curious.

\- At Roni's, in a bar. Well, at Regina's place. My… my girlfriend, she admitted with some difficulties. She felt incredibly better after she said those words."

A great smile appeared on Anastasia's face.

"You have a girlfriend ? She asked her with enthusiasm.

\- I had one, once. Before I cast the curse."

An air of sadness and melancholia appeared in Drizella's look, and, as their mother decided to call the policeman, Anastasia put her hand in her sister's, in order to comfort her.

"You're going to tell me everything, right ?"

Drizella looked at her sister's hand, which seemed so little, comparing to her own hand, and she smiled, looking at her tenderly.

"How are you doing this ?

\- What do you mean ?

\- To forgive me so easily. I tried to take your magic from you, and without mom, you would still be with Gothel. How can you be so… comprehensive ?

\- You're my sister Drizella. And we have been separated for all these years, when I was not here, of course I am not angry against you. I will always forgive you, _little_ _sister_."

Drizella smiled again to her sister, tears in her eyes.

"I am your big sister now. And this is my turn to protect you, _little_ _sister_."

She took her again in her arms.

"So, now let's go at Roni's ! Her sister told her with enthusiasm. Well, at Regina's home, and during the trip, you will tell me everything."

Drizella grimaced.

"You know, her and me, we are not in good terms, not really… So, don't be surprised if you see her being angry at me."


	4. Part 4 : Revelations and investigation

Part 4 : Revelations and investigation.

Of course, it happened.

When she saw again her girlfriend (former) come again in her bar, Regina gave her a terrible slap, full of anger and rancor.

There were just few customers then, and it made a great good to Regina to be able to explode against the one who took everything from her two years ago.

"Ah, yes, I see what you meant, Anastasia remarked, as she saw the reaction of the witch.

\- How do you dare coming back there, after what you did to me ? Regina whistled, not even noticing Anastasia's presence, too much taken in her anger. Are you coming here to praise yourself again for what you did ? Well, in this case, _great_ _job_ Drizella ! I congratulate you, you succeeded.

\- Regina, I am not here for this.

\- Get out of my bar, _right_ _now_ !

\- If you could just listen to what I have to tell you.

\- And then what ? You betrayed me, you considered that I was not enough for you, that your revenge, and your _freaking_ _curse_ mattered more than me ! Why would I want to listen to you ?

\- You're the one who broke up with me, I remind you.

\- Yes, of course ! Because it couldn't work anymore, because you had all your anger and your rancor, and I, I just wanted… Then, she noticed Anastasia's presence. Who are you ?"

It had been since some hours that she learned what happened to Lucy, and she came back not a long time ago from San Francisco, and she was back in her bar just since a little time (just as Zelena was), and she was quite tired.

So, yes, the arrival of her ex didn't really please her, that was the least which could be said.

"I am Anastasia."

The barmaid's face then showed a choked air.

"So, this is because of you that Lucy is in a coma now ?

\- Who is Lucy ?

\- Please, Regina, you can blame me, be angry at me, you have all the reasons to be, but please, don't be rude toward Ana, she doesn't deserve your anger. Calm yourself, please.

\- My grand-daughter may die, and my son is risking his life because of you, and you want me to just _calm myself_ ?

\- My mother and Rumplestiltskin tried to determine if Anastasia was the Guardian or not, the person who would allow Rumplestiltskin not to have his powers anymore and to be mortal again. She could wake up Lucy, maybe. After this, Gothel came to take Ana and she almost succeeded. She betrayed me, and took my powers, in order to give them to Anastasia. My mother and I, we escaped from the well where Gothel locked us up. To summarize what happened then, she is with my mother now, without her powers, and she is unconscious. My mother is now contacting Rumplestiltskin, so we will be able to put her in prison, for kidnapping.

\- Wait… you're serious ? Regina asked, surprised.

\- Yes. Listen to me… I believed Gothel would be able to take my mother's place, but I realized that she was worst than her. She took my powers, and sent me into a well, from which my mother and I we were able to escape. There, I understood how wrong I was. And my mother did too. I am sorry Regina, for everything. And I swear that now, I am ready to do everything to make myself be forgiven.

\- Save my son and Lucy first, we will see it later."

But she was smiling, so, maybe that it was not too late.

 _§§§§_

Weaver sighed. Anastasia was now gone since hours, and he was worried, but he couldn't share his worry with Rogers, as this one knew nothing of the story, and would understand nothing of it.

He came back to the post office, not knowing what else he could do.

"Is everything okay ? His partner asked him."

The sorcerer nodded his head with a distract air, and then, the ring of his phone resonated in the air.

He grimaced when he saw that it was coming from Victoria, but he did answer despite it.

"Victoria ! So, are you happy you got out of prison ? And your daughter, how is she ?

\- Listen to me Rumple, I got Anastasia back, just as Drizella. Gothel can hurt no one now, and I want to make her go to prison, for trying to kidnap my daughter, Anastasia. Would you accept to testify against her ?

\- Well… yes, of course. Are you sure she can't hurt anyone ?

\- Yes. Drizella took her magic, and now, she is unconscious, I stopped her. Well, Anastasia did, she added, and Rumple was able to feel all the pride that Victoria was feeling toward her two daughters.

\- Well, this is a good thing…

\- Anastasia and Drizella are now with Regina and they are fine. I want to help you break the curse, and my two daughters will try to wake up Lucy and cure Henry from the poison with which Gothel and Drizella poisoned him."

A true air of relief appeared on the Dark One's face, who was beginning to understand that things were just getting better now.

"Well, very well… Where is she ?

\- In one of the Belfrey's towers."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but smile.

"In a _tower_ , again, right ? Why am I not surprised ?

\- Because I must be someone very predictable, for sure, Rapunzel replied immediately.

\- Alright, don't move, we are coming right now.

\- Do you think we can stop her in a legal way ? I don't want to be seen again as the villain of the story.

\- But, well, Victoria you _are_ the villain of the story, you have to be aware of this ! Weaver exclaimed with irony, while Rogers was nodding his head, seeming to be trying to contain his rage, still blaming Victoria Belfrey for what she did to Eloise.

\- Not in her story…

\- I agree. And the answer is yes, with my testimony, and your daughter's, well, your daughters'. And about yours…

\- Yes, I know. Drizella already told me I wouldn't be really believable as the accuser, after I was the accused.

\- Don't worry Victoria, she will finally pay for what she did.

\- Not for everything, unfortunately. Not for what she did to Alice and her father.

\- No, unfortunately…

\- I am waiting.

\- Fine, I am coming."

He then stopped the call, and met the worried and also lightly circumspect look of his partner, who heard just the half of the talk.

"What happened ? What did Belfrey want from you ?"

Rumple sighed, knowing it would be difficult to explain the situation to Rogers without talking about curse, magic, and be seen as a madman.

"This is about Eloise Gardener..."

Immediately, the policeman stand up, a light of anger in his look.

"What does she want again from her ?

\- Listen, Rogers… this is possible that I didn't tell you everything about Eloise… She is not the one you think she is.

\- What do you mean ?

\- There is a reason to what Victoria Belfrey did… Some years ago, her daughter, Ana, fell into a deep coma after something Eloise Gardener did to her. She kidnapped her, and what happened after is kind of blurred, but something happened. I don't know what it is, but Victoria kidnapped her, and locked her up by revenge. And before you say anything, yes, she tried the legal way before, but Eloise was put again outside despite what we tried.

\- Why didn't you tell me anything before ?

\- Would you have listened to me ? You were just seeing an innocent woman who needed to be freed. And we had no proof against her.

\- What changed ?

\- Ana, Victoria's daughter, she finally woke up, and Eloise tried to kidnap her, again, as before she got her accident."

Rogers nodded his head.

"Alright, he said, seeming to accept his explanations. I hope you know what you're doing.

Rumple smiled.

\- Oh, don't worry, _dearie_. I am perfectly aware of this."


	5. Part 5 : Oh ! So you're back ! (I didn't

Part 5 : Oh ! So you're back ! (I didn't miss you.)

Some hours later, they all went (well, the one who knew for the curse) at Roni's bar.

And the looks on Drizella and Victoria were not really friendly...

"Well, Regina then said, in order to break the ice, and make the tensions disappear. Yes, Drizella and Lady Tremaine…

\- Rapunzel, the company director replied to her.

\- Excuse me ?

\- My name is Rapunzel. I know it can seem to be futile, but I want to be called by my true name."

Regina rolled her eyes, but she accepted.

"Well, alright then. So, Drizella and Rapunzel are both villains, and are the responsible more or less direct of the present situation, the curse, Lucy's state, Henry's state too… And as the two of you (she was talking to Zelena and Rumple), I am very angry against them."

In fact, they were now six in the room : Victoria (well, Rapunzel), and her two daughters, Regina herself, as well as Rumple and Zelena.

"But, Regina continued, first, if we except Anastasia just here, we are all more or less reformed villains, and it is true that each of us in this room already tried once to kill one of the other people in this room. Moreover, I really think that Gothel is what we can call the worst of us, and she has to be stopped. And, as our two villains right here are ready to help us, then, why not.

\- Oh, you know, Regina, I agree with you. But I have something to do before, Zelena admitted."

Then, with no warning, she stand up, and hit first Rapunzel, and then Drizella, and sat down again, giving a look of apologize to Anastasia.

"Sorry kid, but your mother and your sister separated me from my daughter, and it makes me quite angry."

The adolescent nodded her head.

"Well, Regina said, now that it's done… what do we do ?

\- Anastasia and Drizella seem to be powerful enough to succeed to wake up Lucy and cure Henry, Rumplestilt said.

\- And… that's all ? Regina asked, a little surprised. I mean… only this ? No great evil to destroy, no potion to prepare, or something like that ? We bring Drizella and Anastasia to Lucy's bedside… and nothing else ? It will be over later ?

\- In fact, Regina, the most of the work has already been done by Drizella, Rapunzel and Anastasia, Rumplestilt replied. Gothel can't hurt anyone, and she is in prison now. I am not sure we can make her be condemned, but, even if she goes out now, she doesn't have her magic anymore, and she won't be able to hurt anyone in town."

The entire assemble just made a pure sight of relief.

"That's for the best, Regina said, relieved too. _That's really for the best_. Well, as everything had been more or less fixed, in fact about the end of the curse, I think that everyone can go home. So, we will all go tomorrow at the hospital to wake up Lucy. Zelena, of course, you stay here. Rumple, could you stay here too ? I have to talk to you.

\- Regina… Drizella tried, as she would have wanted to be able to talk with her former girlfriend, just for a moment. But, not surprisingly, Regina didn't even give her a look, and the young woman then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. She turned back, and she saw her mother smile to her with comprehension.

\- Drizella, you have to give her time… You can talk to her tomorrow, if you want to, but I don't think she is ready to listen to you right now. Her grand-daughter and her son are still in danger, because of us. Now, we have to go home."

Drizella looked at her mother, that she still blamed for what she did to her, and she looked at her sister, who was now her _little sister_ , a thing which happened by accident, and she smiled.

After all, she also had her own problems to fix.

 _§§§§_

When the two sisters and the wizard appeared to be alone, Regina gave him a look full of anger.

"Listen to me well Rumple, the next time I ask your help to save Henry, don't lie to me, and don't tell me you don't remember. And don't ask me : "Who is Belle ?", doing as if you knew nothing. Right ?

\- It was more careful for me if I did as if I didn't remember anything of this.

\- Why ? Because of Victoria ?

\- In a way, yes."

Regina sighed.

"It doesn't matter… I think that…"

But, before she was able to add anything to her sentence, the bar's door opened, and Tilly suddenly entered into this one.

"Tilly ? The policeman asked, surprised. What are you doing here ?

\- Detective Rogers told me that you may be here. The young woman twisted her hands with anxiety and with a non-assured air, especially when she noticed Regina's and Zelena's presence. I can come back later, if you want me to.

\- No, of course no, Regina affirmed. You can stay Tilly, if you want it. What's going on ?

\- This is about Eloise Gardener… Is it true that she is going to prison ?"

It looked like she was terribly relieved by this possibility, and Regina could just agree with her. Knowing Alice's story, you could just agree with the fact that the woman who abandoned her just deserved to rot in prison.

(Just as Alice herself did, in this terrible tower during the first years of her life.

Because of _her_.)

"Yes, she will, if things go well. But I don't want to give you false hopes, Rumple answered her."

Tilly just nodded her head and smiled weakly.

"Do you want to sit down with us ? Regina invited her, seeing how bad the young woman seemed to feel."

She accepted, and, as the group was talking of things and other, the door opened again, and Zelena started.

"Margot ?"


	6. Part 6 : I used to love you (and I still

Part 6 : I used to love you (and I still do it, my love.)

As she saw Alice and Robyn interact together, as in old good time, before the curse, almost as if they forgot nothing, Regina had a painful smile.

She was thinking about Drizella.

The one she loved, the one who betrayed her, and who seemed to want to be forgiven.

She still didn't know if she could do it…

(But Belle forgave Rumple so many times, and so did Snow with her too, while in both cases, the mistakes that had been done had been far worst than the one Drizella did.

Without forgetting the fact that her former loved _really_ seemed to want to change, just as Rapunzel herself.)

"I guess you're thinking about Ivy… Rumple told her.

\- I guess I can't hid anything from you, Regina mumbled, a little (a lot) melancholic.

\- When you think about it, you and I are the only one, here, in this room, who are alone, the wizard analyzed with a smile. Tilly and Margot are here for each other, even if they still don't know it, Zelena has her fiance… Chad, if I am not wrong. I am a widower, and your dear little wicked girlfriend and you are separated, so…

\- She is not wicked !

\- Indeed, it suits more you dear sister."

Regina had a light smile.

"And I guess you still don't know what to do about her.

\- When did I hire you to give me advice about my sentimental life exactly ?

\- Well, if I am working for you, I think you're a really bad boss, I am afraid I am going to stop this work right now ! More seriously, you should listen to what she has to tell you, instead of ignoring her the way you did. Even if, I have to acknowledge this, you were right to do it."

Regina nodded her head.

"Yes, you're right."

The day after this conversation, before everyone went to the hospital, Drizella again came to Regina's bar, a new time.

"Roni… can we talk ?

The witch indicated with a look to her sister and to her niece (who just came back to Hyperion Heights, and who was working at the bar, just as her mother) that she was leaving the bar for a time.

"I am listening to you.

\- I was wrong. And I am sorry for what I did to you Regina, I swear I am."

The former queen had a painful smile. She couldn't forgive her that easily, well, this was not how things worked, right ? Except that her, people forgave her, Henry, Emma, and Snow, they did it, despite what she did, and at a time where she may not completely deserved to be.

And Drizella didn't do the half of the quarter of what she herself did.

Or even of what Tremaine committed.

And, she had to recognize it, she just wanted the pain in her heart, this pain which woke up when Drizella woke up her, to stop, to disappear.

So, slowly, she came closer to the young woman, who was not moving anymore.

She took her hand, and she smiled to her, with sincerity and joy this time.

"I will need time to forgive you, Drizella… But I want you to know that… I love you Drizella."

The witch's eyes then opened wide. Because it was the first time she was able to say these words. They never say that they loved each other, before, in Enchanted Forest (well, Drizella told these words, indeed, but as Regina was unconscious at this moment, it didn't really matter), because it couldn't have worked at this time.

And, trembling with emotion, the young woman began to smile.

"I love you too Regina, she confessed."

When the other woman came to take her in her arms, the witch told herself that she never felt that happy before (or at least, this time, she could completely savor this moment of happiness, with nothing which could spoil it.)

"Now, come with me, Regina told her with a smile, at the bar, to take a drink with me. We have at least two or three hours before we go to the hospital."

Drizella accepted.

 _§§§§_

At the bar, there was obviously Zelena, as Margot, and also – oh, what a surprise ! - Tilly, no one expected it… Regina had an amused smile, as she saw the – light but real – rapprochement between her niece and the other young woman.

She could almost, if she forgot the typical decor of the world without magic present here, believe that she was back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I am sorry for this too, Drizella said with a contrite air on her face, as if she was _finally_ realizing what were the consequences of her dark curse of the one who had to face it.

\- You know, I don't want to excuse you, but I did worst. And you, at least, you're going to fix it.

\- Will it be enough ?"

A new time, Regina took Drizella's hand in hers, and she smiled to her.

"Yes. I am sure it will. Now, sit down here."

After Drizella drank her glass, Margot couldn't help but looking at Roni in a strange way.

After some seconds, the barmaid raised an eyebrow.

"What ?

\- Aren't you the one who always told me _not_ to offer a drink to a girl that I liked ?"

Regina was immediately taken by a sudden blush, and, in order to let this awkward moment disappear, she told her niece :

"Well, if you want, you can invite Tilly, or offer her a drink.

\- What ? No, no, I don't know what you're talking about, the young woman said, as she was also taken by a sudden and unexplainable – or not – blush."

Regina just laughed.


	7. Part 7 : Oh please, just wake up

Part 7 : Oh please, just wake up.

Drizella hated hospitals. These one were more or less an indirect reminder of what happened to Anastasia, and then, when her, her sister, her mother, Regina, Zelena and Rumplestiltskin came to the hospital, and in the room where Lucy was, her face began to pale more and more.

Indirectly, she made this, and even if it allowed Ana to come back, the thing is that it was this which plunged an innocent little girl into a deep coma.

In fact, she felt even more bad as she was directly confronted to the child herself, and to Henry's and Jacinda's faces, as they were both taken by fear and sadness.

But she was not the only one who felt wrong.

Rapunzel was paled too, and she immediately went in Jacinda's direction, who had a move of surprise as she was seeing her step-mother – and all these other people behind her – come here.

She would have preferred to be left alone with Henry and their pain, and not being disturbed while their… well, _her_ daughter was in such a bad state

"Victoria, what… what are you doing here ?

\- Jacinda, I came here to apologize, for what I did to you, to Henry, and to Lucy. And I came here to fix my mistakes too… Well, this won't be me directly, but…

\- Don't worry mom, we can do what we have to do now, Anastasia affirmed to her mother, offering her a reassuring smile."

Jacinda gave a surprised look to this little girl she never saw before. Anastasia couldn't help but smile to the one who used to be younger than her, and who was an adult now.

"You grew up so much, she said."

Jacinda blinked two or three times, not understanding what she meant.

"Excuse me ? She asked to the child, who, once, in the past, in a time she didn't remember, used to be her sister.

\- It doesn't matter Jacinda, Drizella continued, smiling to her step-sister. One day… very soon… you will understand."

And, even before Henry or Jacinda understood what was going on, the two sisters joined their hands and took Lucy's in theirs too, and they began to activate their common magic.

"Ivy… What the hell are you doing ? Jacinda asked, panicked, as strange lights were appearing under her eyes. What the hell _the_ _two_ _of_ _you_ are doing ?"

And Drizella smiled to her sister.

 _I am fixing what I broke._

 _I allow you to get your happy ending back, the one you deserve and always deserved._

 _I apologize for what I did to you, who was innocent, and who had nothing to do with this._

 _I just hope it's not too late._

"Me and Ana we are going to wake up your daughter, she told her."

Jacinda found nothing to answer to this sentence, just as Henry himself, while all the other – Regina and Zelena had closed the curtains so no one would see anything – in the room were looking at them, hoping.

And suddenly, some seconds later, the miracle happened.

And Lucy Mills opened her eyes.

 _§§§§_

"How… How is it even possible ?" Jacinda asked, both relieved and scared, running in her little daughter's direction, who was now opening slowly her eyes, while Henry was doing like her.

Lucy started when she saw that Rapunzel was here.

"What are you doing here ? She asked her grand-mother, with an aggressive voice.

\- I came here to apologize. I'm sorry I lied to you, well, I manipulated you, it's more appropriate. What I told you was not false, but… it was just my story, it couldn't be applied to everyone. Including your family. To obtain a happy ending, it's not easy, but… it's possible. Your family did it, and this after a lot of ordeals. Everything is not lost Lucy, and I know that you still see me as the villain of the story, and I am, but I promise you Lucy, I am trying to change. And to break the curse.

\- Victoria… What did you do to my daughter exactly ? Are you the responsible of her coma ?

\- Yes Jacinda, and I am sorry. Lucy, what I did to you, I did it for selfish reasons, but also in order to wake up my little girl. She sent a tender look to Anastasia. And now, thanks to her and Ivy, you're awake. And I reassure you, I will do it so your parents will find each other."

Henry frowned.

"Excuse me, but… what do you mean ?"

Regina offered him a smile both reassured and a little tired too.

"Henry, Jacinda… there are a lot of things we have to tell you."

 _§§§§_

They all went to Roni's bar, which was a lot empty at this moment, which was good for them.

Well, after they made all the people they needed come there, this one was then a lot more full, in fact.

Everyone, well, it meant their allies in the Enchanted Forest.

That is to say, obviously, Regina, Zelena, Drizella, Rumplestiltskin, Anastasia and Rapunzel, who were awake. But also : Alice, Robyn, Hook, Henry, Ella, Lucy, as well as Tiana and Jack.

And these one, if you excepted Lucy, who already knew everything, looked at the one who remembered with opened wide eyes.

"Hum… excuse me if I ask you this, but… Tell me how did you get to this conclusion ? Tiana asked, more than just skeptical about this.

\- You see, Sabine, Jacinda said, a little less skeptical than the other, you weren't there, soon…. You didn't see what Ivy – and… Ana, right ? - did.

\- That is to say ? The officer just next to Sabine asked, these one being too close to each other so no one – even those who were still cursed and amnesic – could have doubts about their relationship.

\- They woke up Lucy, Henry affirmed. I know it, I saw it, _I was here_. And even if I still can't succeed to believe that all of this is real, the fact is that I can't deny that there is _something_ , it's sure.

\- But what ? Margot asked. _Magic_ ? How can it even be just _possible_ ? I am sorry that I don't believe you, but it seems to be really unbelievable for me."

Drizella, even though she understood why the archer was not easy to convince, had a light sight, before forming a fireball in her left hand – a thing which was now possible for her, as she had Gothel's magic in her.

"Does it answer to your question ? She asked to a Robyn who had now her eyes opened wide by surprise, and – a little, also – by fear. Just like a great part of the people of the room, in fact.

\- Hum… yes, I think. But then, who am I in this story ?

\- You're my daughter, Robyn Mills, Zelena said. Robin Hood's daughter, and you're a great archer, just as your father was.

\- Wait a minute… Henry asked, as scared as Robyn was. _Mills_ ? What the hell does it have to do with me ?

\- Kelly who is just there is in reality Zelena, I am myself Regina Mills, and I am your mother, Henry, well, your adoptive mother, more precisely. And Robyn is in fact your cousin. By alliance, in a way.

\- In fact, Henry, you can trust me, Zelena added, you have sincerely now _no_ desire to know your _entire_ family tree. It could give you a headache. For example, she said, showing Rogers, this man, there, is Killian Jones, that is to say Hook, and moreover, he is also another version of your step-father, who is now in Storybrooke with your other mother, Emma Swan. Because yes, she exists."

All the cursed people looked at her with astonishment.

Then Henry exclaimed :

"EXCUSE-ME ?"

And Regina and Drizella couldn't help but burst into laughter.


	8. Part 8 : Excuses and appropriates thank

Part 8 : Excuses and appropriates thank you.

The cursed people, who knew now the entire situation, even though they were still choked, began more and more to accept the idea that _maybe_ , all this crazy story was true.

In fact, now that everything had been explained to them, some things seemed to be clearer.

The fact that, in Hyperion Heights, nothing or almost meant something.

The irresistible attraction between Henry and Jacinda, Tilly and Margot, or even between Sabine and Rogers.

Yes, it made sense, even if it was in a kind of absurd way.

"And… so, the two of you… are the responsible of all of this, Sabine said to the two witches, that is to say, Rapunzel and Drizella.

\- But, Rogers added, when you discovered that Eloise Gardener, that is to say _Gothel_ , was the villain that she is, you decided to go into the other camp.

\- And is my mother really dating Drizella ? Henry asked. I mean, if Jacinda really is Cinderella, well, _Ella_ , and that she is my wife, so my mother is having a relationship with my sister-in-law ? Without being aggressive, I find it kind of… strange."

Regina just smirked.

"We are not together since some years, and yes, Henry, you have a right to find it strange. The funniest thing is that for you it was not really _strange_ , at the time where her and I we were together, and where she was still a villain.

\- All of this is really interesting, don't misunderstand me, Rumple interrupted them, but I think that we should focus on much more important things, like… cure Henry, for example."

Oh, yes, _this_. The only thing they still didn't tell Henry and the other.

"Cure… me ? But… from what ?

\- Before the curse was cast, me and Gothel, we poisoned you, so the curse would never be broken. If the magic really comes back in town and that the curse stops, then… you will die.

\- YOU DID WHAT ? Jacinda then screamed, not being able to believe that her sister was able to do such a horrible thing.

\- A mistake. What I did, in the enchanted forest, choose to cast the Dark Curse, join the coven of the eight… all of this was just a mistake, and you and Henry, you didn't have to pay for what I did, it was not fair. This is the reason why me and Anastasia, we are going to unite our magic and cure Henry. I am so sorry Ella, for everything.

\- You are not the only one who did bad things, Drizella… Rapunzel confessed. I am sorry, Ella, for what I did to you, in the Enchanted Forest, or even there…. I know I can't be forgiven for this."

Jacinda still didn't remember, and she didn't know what to think about it, not yet.

But there was one thing, _just one thing_ , that she was sure of.

The two women, in front of her, they _were sincere_.

She had a half-smile.

"Well, we will see this after the curse is broken."

 _§§§§_

"There is something else, Zelena suddenly said. In fact, we have another curse to break.

\- Ah, yes, continued Rumple. Talking about that… He then took a flask from his pocket.

\- Are you kidding me ? Regina asked when she understood what it must imply. And you're just taking from your pocket right now ? Or, I should say, from your hat."

Rumplestiltskin had a grin.

"You know, Regina, during the eight years before the curse, I did not do nothing, unlike what you seem to think. I worked on a cure which could heal the cursed heart of our "dear" pirate. When I woke up and when I realized that I could do some magic, I continued my researches. And here we are !

\- So, Rogers said with circumspection, if I drink this thing, this will… cure me.

\- Exactly.

\- And I guess you couldn't do the same thing with Henry, Zelena insinuated.

\- Well, no deary, as I didn't know what poison touched him, while I knew more things about the curse on Hook and his daughter.

\- Thanks, then…Rogers said. I guess, he added, before drinking the potion."


	9. Part 9 : To face someone else' defeat

Part 9 : To face someone else' defeat.

After Anastasia and Drizella again united their magics, and began to cure Henry, this one… felt nothing. No good, no evil.

But, according to Regina's and Zelena's relieved faces, it worked.

"Well… Regina told everyone. Now that it's done, I propose to anyone to come home, and tomorrow, we will see if things changed or not… Henry, Ella, Lucy, come home, I am sure that you have a lot of things to tell to each other."

The three of them nodded.

"Regina… Drizella asked her in an almost shy voice… can I stay ?"

The witch immediately accepted.

Some days passed, quite quiet. Gothel stayed locked up, and the other members of the "cult" - six, without Drizella, of course – were locked up too like her.

Well, everything was good, finally, and it got even better, when Ella and Henry _finally_ kissed, breaking the curse.

Gothel grimaced as she felt magic invade completely Seattle, and as she herself knew since some days that her magic was gone forever.

Her rage just became stronger when she saw Tremaine in front of her, smiling to her.

"What do you want Rapunzel ?

\- To tell you that it's over for you. You lost, and everyone remembers. And for this time, I have got my revenge. You will pay for what you did to me.

\- And what about you ?

\- Don't worry. I will pay too. I will take my responsibilities, a thing you never did.

\- And what about the father and his dear daughter ? She said, evoking Hook and Alice. How are they ?"

Rapunzel smiled.

"They are well. But not thanks to you. They are together, again, and Hook had been _cured_. Is it okay for you ?"

According to the witch's face, not really.

"You destroyed my family, Gothel. And yes, maybe that I destroyed this one by myself too, but I am sure of one thing. Me, and my daughters, we are going to rebuild this one. And there is nothing you can do to stop us from doing this."

A sinister smile then took place on Gothel's lips, a smile which could have scared Rapunzel at another time, when she was just an innocent young lost woman, who just wanted to protect her family.

"We will see.

\- You and I are not good people Gothel. I know this since Marcus died, and obviously after what I did to Cecilia. And I hope that, one day, I will succeed to be really different from you. I don't know what made you become this way, and maybe that I was luckier than you, in a sense. Because I have Drizella and Anastasia. But you, you have no one."

The witch's face then became darker.

"Humans destroyed my family and my world, she whistled with hatred and rancor. I am just doing to them what they did to me.

\- You and I are monsters, I have no doubts about this. But all humans are not. Anastasia and Drizella are not. Just as Ella or Henry Mills.

\- What does it change exactly ?"

And, for the first time, Rapunzel Tremaine saw herself feel _pity_ for Gothel.

"I don't know, she told her with honesty."

She was thinking again about Anastasia, and about how she always was a good person, and about Ella too, who never gave up, despite what she lived.

Despite what she herself made her live.

And she thought about Henry too, and about his pure heart. About Lucy, and all the other, who were just kindness toward the other, what Gothel may was, at another time.

And she told herself that Gothel was definitely wrong.

"Maybe that it changes nothing, the villain added. But what I know, is that, it means something."

When she left the cell, Rapunzel both felt a little relieved, and sad too.


	10. Epilogue : And now, it's the end

Epilogue : And now, it's the end.

It hadn't been that difficult, in the end, to succeed not to be rejected by the other, Drizella told herself. Yes, her and her mother talked for hours with Ella – and for sure, this last one still didn't forgive them for what happened to Henry, well, what _almost_ happened to him – but, at least, she recognized that they both made a step in her direction.

And the fact is that she was more than happy to find back Anastasia.

It was her sister too, after all.

And then, there was something else, well, someone else.

Regina.

To reconnect with her former girlfriend had been longer than she first predicted it – and she easily understood the reason why – but now, it was done.

Oh, of course, everything was not over, for her, for her mother, or for Gothel.

And, even if she was still angry as she used to be against the witch for she did to her (and she was also angry at herself, for what she did to the other and to herself) the fact is that she understood her, a little.

She understood her desire of revenge, after all, she had the same at a time, differently, yes, but she knew what it could make to someone.

The anger, the rage, the _pain_.

It had been a part of her life for eight years, and Gothel did nothing to change this.

Oh, yeah, she still hated her mother, this, it didn't change, not after what she did to her, but her, at least, she had Anastasia, Ella and Regina.

And her, she was changing, she was evolving, she was _redeeming_ _herself_.

But Gothel, her, she had no one, in fact, she had no family, she just had a coven of witches, of _sisters_ united by revenge.

Drizella could understand her anger against humans, after all, these one destroyed her family, her house, everything she used to love and care for.

This is for this reason that she decided to go to see her, some days after the end of the curse.

Not in order to exult in front of her, but in order to talk.

She asked herself, if, one day, Gothel would succeed to forget her hatred.

The problem was, for sure, that the other (herself included) would not forget so soon _their_ hatred against her.

 _§§§§_

"What are you doing here Drizella ?

\- Can we talk ?"

Only silent answered her, and the witch sighed.

"I guess I won't get out so soon.

\- You cast the Dark Curse. And so did I, but at least, I tried to fix it. My mother told me she talked with you… You have all the rights to be angry, Gothel, but… maybe that you are against the wrong people.

\- Why do you care exactly ?

\- What I know, is that if no one helped me, I would be at your place, or with you. Luckily, this is not the case.

\- So what ? You think I need _help_ ?"

Drizella then took a serious air.

"No. Certainly not. In fact, you're not the person who needs it the most. Alice needs help, to succeed to overcome what you did to her, in the Enchanted Forest or even here. Anastasia needs help, and maybe that I do. And maybe you do too Gothel."

The witch then burst into a cold and terrible laugh.

"Absolutely not."

Drizella shrugged.

"At least, I tried."

 _§§§§_

Seattle was more pleasant than the Enchanted Forest could be, this, Robyn had to recognize this to the town.

Yes, adventures, magic, _archery_ , all of this, it was awesome. But it also meant witches, dark magic, curses, and all the risks which could happen of it.

And here, at least, Alice was here, and not in her cottage, far from her.

She had a happy and loving smile as she saw her girlfriend walk in her direction. She was still working at Regina's bar (as they were waiting for things to become more… normal, in a way. Waiting for people to decide where they wanted to go, now that the curse was broken), and she liked it, in fact.

Her and Alice talked some minutes, before Robyn's smile disappeared, as she saw Drizella enter in the bar. This one came to see the archer, and Alice then decided to walk away from her.

After all, the young woman was the one who made her believe that she could cure her dad, and she worked with Gothel, that is to say her mother, the woman who abandoned her, the one who reduced her life into pieces, in the past.

So yes, Alice was not really okay with her presence.

Just as Robyn herself was.

"What are you doing here ? She asked to the former villain with a tone which was sharp.

\- I came to see Regina.

\- It's funny, because I am not surprised."

Drizella completely understood the reason why the other woman was not friendly toward her. In fact, except Regina, and the members of her own family, as well as Henry, no one really was.

She was not a pariah either, unlike her mother, who was even less appreciated than she was, as she did worst than her daughter, in the Enchanted Forest, or even in Seattle.

But people still had difficulties with her.

The thing which changed since the time of the Enchanted Forest ?

Well… just her, simply.

And her actions too.

And also maybe that it was because of the fact that Gothel finally betrayed her, indeed (yes, she had to recognize it, without this, she may never was able to come back) which helped her to understand how much she was wrong.

And now, everything or almost was different, she had to recognize it, again, without Regina, she wouldn't have been able to change.

When Robyn finally called for her aunt, and when this one came to join her, the witch had a smile.

"Hey, are you okay ?

\- Yes, yes, of course… I talked with Gothel, and she was not really receptive, but at least, I tried. To be honest, I still wonder if she can change…"

Regina shrugged.

"Sincerely, I have no idea. I did it, my sister did. _Rumple_ did it, and so you did. So… maybe yes ? Or not… I guess we will see it with time, she said, kissing her – now – actual girlfriend."

And Drizella told herself she never was that happy before this moment.

And this, for a simple reason.

She changed things.


End file.
